


What's Up Is Down

by whenidance



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-03
Updated: 2012-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-30 13:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenidance/pseuds/whenidance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt & Blaine have been best friends for the past two and a half years when Blaine's 18th birthday comes around. Even though Kurt's straight, he offers to take Blaine to Scandals for his birthday - and maybe realizes he's not quite so straight after all. Warnings Teensy bit of Hummelberry (nothing graphic), bicurious!Kurt, underage drinking</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Up Is Down

**Author's Note:**

> (Filled for [this prompt](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/22507.html?thread=26664939) on the GKM - read the prompt if you're not sure, it's quite detailed and I tried to tick off all of the boxes :))
> 
> So what happens when you're stuck being the designated driver for a bunch of boring dudes on a Friday night and you've banished yourself from Tumblr? Apparently, you troll the GKM for prompts. 
> 
> So I've been feeling ~nostalgic for a while (no idea why *cough*), and just felt really, really compelled to write something that would have been written a year ago, before _Sexy_ and _Original Songs_ and _The First Time_ \- not that I don't love our boys now, but man. Nostalgia. So, yeah, I like to think of these incarnations of K &B as extensions of these two gifs (thanks [Odd](http://blainescarnivorousasshole.tumblr.com/) and [Birdie](http://darrensbubblebutt.tumblr.com/) for the help there :D)
> 
> So, yeah, hope you enjoy even though I'm aware this was extremely self indulgent for me!

Blaine leans back and basks in the early September sun as he watches the Cheerios practice routine after routine. The person he's waiting for is spectacularly late, not that he minds so much. He probably shouldn't, but he can't help zeroing in on Kurt as he bends and stretches and flips, all of the others surrounding him. As they break momentarily to hydrate, Kurt spots him and waves. Blaine grins and waves back, and tries not to jump when he hears a voice behind him. 

"Is he your boyfriend?" a voice says, and Blaine turns to see a girl a few rows behind him on the bleachers. He doesn't know her (freshman, probably, for her not to know Kurt), but he laughs and shakes his head at her. 

"No, just a good friend. Kurt's actually straight." The words roll of his tongue effortlessly, the line perfected from many years of experience. He should be used to it by now - everyone always assumes he's Kurt's boyfriend. He wouldn't mind so much if he hadn’t developed a crush on Kurt the moment Blaine's family moved in down the street freshman year after the Sadie Hawkins debacle. That was over two years ago, and Blaine had settled for being Kurt's best friend and confidant, which was better than nothing. Most days.

As if on cue, Rachel Berry skips across the field, leaning up on her tip toes to plant a kiss on Kurt's cheek. Kurt gives her behind a playful swat as she prances over to meet Blaine at the bleachers and Blaine tries not to roll his eyes. He's been playing third wheel to Kurt and Rachel all summer after he brought Rachel to one of Kurt's parties last spring. Setting your two best friends up, in theory, was a great idea. In reality … not so much.

Blaine shakes his head. He is a _horrible_ person. He should be happy for his friends. It's not his fault he happens to be the only gay kid in Lima. Westerville used to have two, after all, and that hadn't ended on such a good note. 

"Ready to discuss our senior year New Directions strategies, co-captain?" Rachel asks brightly. Blaine grins back and gets off the bleachers to follow her to the choir room. He really needs to change his outlook - his senior year should be special. Sure, he'll still get shoved into lockers and the occasional slushie, but no one will leave him for dead in a parking lot, and he does have some pretty good friends when they're not sucking face in front of him. 

"Of course, my co-captain," Blaine says, matching Rachel's enthusiasm and offering her his arm. Rachel blows a kiss at Kurt as they pass and Kurt winks at her and Blaine has to admit, they are kind of sickeningly cute.

\---

Blaine doesn't have to wait long for the relationship to fail. He and Kurt walk in on Rachel and Puck making out in the choir room a few weeks after school starts, and there's a large, highly dramatic breakup scene that Blaine likens to a car wreck in the sense that it's horrific, but he can't turn away. 

Kurt takes it hard, and he sleeps over in Blaine's basement that night as they empty out Blaine's freezer, eating ice cream and watching bad movies. Blaine has been there through all of Kurt's breakups, but none has hit him quite this hard before, not even when Brittany finally got her act together and left him for Santana. Kurt freely admits to joining the Cheerios at first to, well, gain access to cheerleaders, and there has to be a few he hasn't dated yet, so he's not sure why Kurt isn't rebounding quickly like usual. Blaine almost asks him if he was in love, but decides he doesn't really want to know the answer to that, so instead settles for, "Sucks it happened right before your birthday."

Kurt sighs dramatically before taking another bite of chocolate almond ice cream and saying, "I guess I should take Brit and San up on their offer to take me out. I only declined because I didn't think Rachel would be okay with the whole strip club thing." Kurt passes the pint back to Blaine and adds, "You in?"

Blaine shakes his head. "I'd have to find a fake ID since I'm still seventeen. And, well, boobs," he says, gesturing wildly with his spoon. The last thing he wants to do is sit around and watch Kurt, Brittany, and Santana ogle half naked women.

Kurt laughs loudly as he pulls the top off the french vanilla. "I need to take you out for your birthday, I think. We'd probably get kicked out of a strip club by cougars, but there's that gay bar in the next town over."

"Scandals?" Blaine asks, trying not to sound too panicked. This won't go well, he's sure of it.

"Yes!" Kurt says triumphantly. "Even better than a strip club, because you, my friend, need to get laid. It does wonders for your skin, I swear."

Blaine is about to comment about how he's the gay one here, but he knows how religious Kurt is about skincare. "Let's worry about getting through yours first, okay?"

"Deal. Consider it my gift to you," Kurt replies, winking, and Blaine is glad his mood is considerably lightened. He'll agree to anything to make Kurt forget about the day's events at this point, and he's sure Kurt will forget about the plan by the time his birthday comes around in December.

\---

The thing is, Kurt doesn't forget. Coincidentally, Blaine's parents are out of town the weekend after his birthday, just egging Kurt on since they don't have to figure out excuses for parents. Kurt regularly stays over at Blaine's, so Burt and Carole don't even bat an eyelash when he mentions he's hanging out there all weekend. Kurt shows up on Blaine's doorstep Friday night, and Blaine almost has a heart attack when he sees what Kurt is wearing. His mouth goes dry at the way Kurt's jeans leave nothing to the imagination, and only snaps out of it when the corners of Kurt's mouth turn up.

"What?" he asks as Kurt marches in past him, confused because he thought they were heading straight to Scandals.

"Blaine, you can't wear a sweater vest to a bar, even if it is a gay one." Kurt is trying very hard not to laugh and Blaine is growing increasingly frustrated. 

"I like my sweater vests," he says quietly, but he follows Kurt up the stairs anyways, and lets him pick out a new outfit for him to wear. He's not entirely comfortable in the tight jeans and button down Kurt thrusts at him, and apparently it shows.

"You need to be more confident, Blaine!" Kurt says, walking over to straighten Blaine's shirt out. "Everyone thinks confidence is a turn on."

Kurt's the most confident person Blaine knows. It all makes sense now, he thinks, trying not to roll his eyes and having to explain the action. 

The ride to Scandals is quicker than Blaine expects, and before he knows it, they're sitting at the bar. Kurt orders them both drinks, and Blaine is extremely thankful that the bartender doesn't ask to verify their IDs because he needs a bit of liquid courage. They're definitely the youngest guys there and he sees other guys starting to stare. 

"Relax a bit, Blaine," Kurt says as he hands Blaine a glass of questionable content. He clinks their glasses together and toasts to Blaine's birthday, and Kurt's expression is warm and happy and how awful can this really go if he's here with Kurt?

_Really awful_ , it turns out. It seems as if the whole freaking bar is coming over to flirt with Kurt and buy him drinks, which Kurt accepts as he flirts back. Sometimes he'll remember Blaine is there, insisting whoever is visiting buy him a drink too, which leads to Blaine and Kurt both getting drunker and drunker. This means Kurt is getting more and more flirtatious and Blaine is getting more and more jealous.

Blaine tries not to be jealous. He knows Kurt is kind of a flirt - hell, he flirts with anything that has two legs. He regularly flirts with Coach Sylvester during Cheerios practice, of all people. After his third or fourth drink (which is less than half of Kurt's tally), a young guy comes over to them, maybe college age. He offers to buy them both refills, which is the first time all night anyone's actually noticed Blaine, so he tries to tone down the jealousy and actually looks at the guy. He's attractive enough, not exactly Blaine's type, but he decides to humor him anyways.

"So, are you guys dating or something?" the guy asks when their refills appear (Blaine totally missed his name).

"No, we're just friends," Blaine manages to get out. He leaves out the point about Kurt being straight, because honestly, he has no idea what's going on. 

Case in point, Kurt lays a hand on the guys arm and purrs, "We're celebrating my friend's birthday, he just turned eighteen."

This seems to interest College Guy. "Really," he says before taking a sip of his beer. "I was going to say, I come here a lot and haven't seen you guys before."

"It's our first time," Kurt drawls back, and Blaine almost chokes on his drink.

"I can see that," College Guy says, throwing an amused glance Blaine's way. He drops his voice lower before turning to Kurt. "So, listen, my apartment is just around the corner if you want to get out of here. Your friend can come if he wants. Actually, it would be pretty hot if he watched us."

Blaine lets out a loud, embarrassingly high pitched laugh, because there is no way Kurt is drunk enough to agree to that. Kurt laughs lightly and leans closer to College Guy, saying "Ignore my friend," before leaning in further to whisper in his ear. Blaine wonders what he's saying, and then he notices Kurt's hand on College Guy's thigh, inching further and further up until he's almost gripped his -

It's the last straw for Blaine. He drains the rest of his drink, half wondering how long it'll take him to walk home in the cold as he barges out the front door. 

Blaine's halfway through the parking lot when he hears Kurt coming after him. "Blaine, wait!" Kurt calls out and Blaine slows, turning to face him.

"What the fuck was that all about?" Blaine shouts, far louder and harsher than he intended to. "You're straight, Kurt. You're straight and you're getting more action than me at a gay bar."

"What if I'm not straight?" Kurt yells back before closing the gap between them, gripping Blaine's hands and lowering his voice. "What if I'm not, Blaine? I still like girls but lately I've been wondering ... if I don't like guys too."

Blaine momentarily stops breathing. It's as if everything he'd drilled into his head in the past two and a half years doesn't matter, because _Kurt might like boys too_. Though, not him, apparently. That much is obvious. He rips his hands from Kurt's and laughs bitterly, turning on his heel. 

"Sorry for trying to figure myself out, Blaine!" Kurt calls after him angrily. "I thought of all people _you_ would understand and not be jealous of me -"

"You think I'm jealous of you?" Blaine says incredulously, heading back to confront Kurt. "Jealous of some creepy guys hitting on you in a bar?" He laughs again at the insanity of saying it out loud. "I'm jealous of them, Kurt. Jealous because I've had a crush on you since I was fifteen and I kept telling myself I was crazy, because you're straight and I couldn't think about you that way, and then the fact that you're not even _sure_ you're straight, but you’re not even remotely attracted to me ... it just, it hurts, okay?" Kurt is blinking at him slowly as if he's trying to comprehend everything Blaine just said. Blaine turns his eyes to the ground, breaking eye contact with him.

"Blaine," Kurt finally says, reaching for his hands. Blaine tries to pull them away, but Kurt takes grip of them before he can, rubbing small circles in Blaine's palms with his thumbs. "Blaine, look at me." Blaine finally looks up at Kurt, who doesn't look angry anymore. He kind of looks like the wind's been knocked out of him. "I didn't know," he says softly.

"Now you do," Blaine replies, furrowing his brow, unsure where Kurt's going with all of this.

"Why do you think," Kurt starts, breathing out heavily before continuing. "Why do you think I'm trying to figure all of this out, Blaine? I mean, sure, it took me forever to convince people I was straight in the first place, but more importantly I was trying to make sure I do like guys before I make a move on my best friend and ruin everything we already have together."

Blaine feels like his world has been tipped upside down again and he's having trouble breathing. Surely, Kurt doesn't mean ... 

Kurt lets go of Blaine's hands, gripping Blaine's shoulders to steady himself before leaning in further and lightly touching his lips to Blaine's. Kurt's lips feel warm and welcoming against his, even though they're outside in December and should be freezing, and Blaine tentatively kisses back. Kurt groans against Blaine's lips when he realizes Blaine's returning the kiss, and it's the single most sexiest thing Blaine's ever heard in his life - and Blaine has watched _a lot_ of porn, okay? 

Blaine breaks for a breath of air but grips at Kurt's hip, as if to tell him this isn't over yet, and dives in for another. Kurt's arms wind around Blaine's neck, pulling him closer and gasping for air as their lips slide together. Screw everyone in the damn bar, Blaine thinks, because Kurt is kissing _me_.

"We should go to my car," Kurt blurts out in between kisses and it takes Blaine's brain a minute to catch up.

"Neither of us is in any shape to drive," Blaine points out, mouthing up Kurt's jaw, Kurt whining when Blaine sucks at a spot between his jaw and his ear. 

"I know," Kurt finally says, pulling far enough away from Blaine to clear his head. He grasps at Blaine's arm before heading in the direction of his car. "We should still go."

The car is an excellent idea, and Blaine is stupid for second guessing. They fall into Kurt's backseat, a giant tangle of limbs, and it takes them a moment to get situated. "Hi," Kurt says a little breathlessly, smiling coyly at Blaine as he swings a leg over Kurt's and settles in Kurt's lap. 

"Hi," Blaine parrots back, trying not to think of the stupid grin he presently has plastered on his face. "Do you -" Blaine starts to ask, but stops when Kurt tugs at his shirt, pulling him closer.

"Enough talking for now," Kurt whispers before cutting off all of Blaine's protests with a kiss, slipping his tongue in Blaine's mouth. Any coherent thought Blaine had before is gone. The only thing he can focus on is how Kurt's tongue is mingling with his, drawing his tongue into Kurt's mouth and then softly exploring Blaine's. 

Kurt's mouth feels amazing on his, but suddenly Blaine needs _more_ , like he can't get enough of Kurt and he wonders if that's normal. Blaine's kisses become more heated, and if it gets a little sloppy, Kurt doesn't seem to mind, instead gasping at the change of pace. Kurt tries to run a hand up Blaine's back and Blaine can almost feel it through his thick jacket, just a hint of pressure. Kurt must want more too, because soon he's shoving Blaine's coat to the floor of the Navigator. Blaine should be cold without it, but he's not, Kurt's hands warm and firm, running under his shirt and heating his skin. 

Blaine's own hands work to untangle his scarf, which takes longer than it should, given his inebriated state. Kurt grins wickedly when he finally accomplishes his task, and rewards him by mouthing at the newly exposed skin on his neck. "Kurt," he gasps, and he's shocked to hear how wrecked his voice is and how perfect Kurt's name feels rolling off his tongue. 

Blaine shifts slightly as Kurt continues sucking and nipping at his neck (that'll bruise, won't it - and why does Blaine find that so hot?) and he feels Kurt's hardened cock brush against his thigh. Blaine groans at the contact, _because that means Kurt's turned on by all of this too_ , and he can't help it, he rolls his hips down so their cocks line up just so -

It's the greatest thing Blaine's ever felt in his whole life, to finally have a boy hard and wanting underneath him, for it to be _Kurt_ of all people. Kurt stills at the contact for longer than Blaine expects - in reality, it's probably just a second or two, but a light bulb goes off in Blaine's head - is Kurt going to regret this tomorrow?

He scrambles backwards a bit to put some space in between them and Kurt grabs at Blaine's arms. "Wait," Kurt spits out when Blaine keeps moving. "Blaine, what -"

"We can't do this, Kurt," Blaine says once he's able to wrap his mind around his decision. 

"Is this because - I _want_ this, Blaine, _I do_ ," Kurt pleads as Blaine searches for his scarf.

"I'm drunk and you're drunker, Kurt." He laughs, winding the scarf around his neck once more, ignoring how the scratchy wool is rubbing up against the spot Kurt left on his skin. "We - we both deserve better than this." 

"Blaine, wait, please," Kurt whispers, reaching out for him as Blaine collects his coat from the floor and pushes himself out the car door and into the cold before he can change his mind. 

Blaine locks eyes with Kurt briefly as he shrugs on his coat. He looks distraught and he's biting the corner of his mouth like it was all a mistake, and _this_ , this is what Blaine was trying to avoid. "Goodnight, Kurt," Blaine says softly before turning and heading in what he thinks is the direction of his house.

\---

Blaine wakes up abruptly the next day, stiff from collapsing on the couch after he finally made it home that night. His phone is lighting up with new notifications on the coffee table and Blaine smacks a hand to his forehead, groaning as he remembers the night’s events. He leaves the phone on the table and shuffles to the kitchen, making himself some toast and coffee, which gives him far too much time to overanalyze everything. By the time he rinses his coffee mug out, he’s kind of angry. 

Kurt said himself he was still trying to figure things out. What if he was using Blaine to do just that? If he’d just up and decide the next day it wasn’t for him and their friendship would be ruined? Blaine saw Kurt’s face when he jumped out of the car. He wasn't _blind_.

He’s mostly angry at himself that he let it get that far.

Blaine grabs his gym bag and searches for his keys, stopping only when he realizes Kurt has them. They’re in the glove box of the Navigator and he used the garage door keypad to get in last night. No bother, he figures, a walk will do him good and a bit of a workout should help clear his mind. It always does. He easily slips into the workout room once he gets to McKinley and finds no one else there – though, there must be some team practicing for it to be unlocked. 

Blaine’s not quite sure how long he keeps at the punching bag – he gets lost in the repetitive one-two, one-two – but finally he can start to feel the tension in his shoulders start to dissipate. Blaine is almost about to call it a day when Kurt appears in the doorway and all of Blaine’s feelings come rushing back.

“I thought I might find you here when I didn’t find you at home,” Kurt says quietly, hovering in the doorway. Blaine continues unwinding the tape from his hands, not making eye contact with Kurt. “You’re angry,” Kurt decides, and his best friend is quite perceptive isn’t he?

“Kurt, I don’t really want to talk to you right now,” Blaine says, trying to keep his voice even as he wipes his face off with a towel and collapses on the bench.

Kurt cautiously starts to walk towards Blaine. “All the more reason to talk, I think.” Blaine finally looks at him then and Kurt looks far too spectacular for someone who drank all night and probably slept in his car (he knows Kurt well enough to know he wouldn’t show up at home in that state). He lowers his eyes and laughs, and it comes out kind of bitterly. Kurt ignores it and sits down on the bench next to Blaine. “I can’t fix it if you don’t tell me what’s wrong, Blaine,” he says slowly, and Blaine doesn’t even know where to start. 

“Was this all just some experiment for you?” Blaine finally says, not doing such a great job at keeping the anger at bay. “Like, I’ll just make out with my best friend a bit and see if I really do like guys, and if not, it’s okay, because it’s just Blaine –“

“Blaine,” Kurt interrupts, “that was not my intent and you –“

“I saw your face when I got out of the car!” Blaine shouts, and it just keeps coming, bubbling up inside of him and out his mouth. “You regretted it, and I don’t want to end up being a source of regret to you, okay?”

“ _Blaine_ ,” Kurt huffs out, placing a hand on his arm to still him. “There may have been things I regretted last night, but not a single one happened in that car.” Blaine opens his mouth to say something, but Kurt shakes his head and continues. “I regret being stupid enough to think I couldn’t talk about this with you before we went out. I regret that whatever happened in that bar hurt you, because you _are_ my best friend, Blaine, and the last thing I want to do is hurt you.”

“Oh,” Blaine says dumbly, because in all of his insanity he seemed to forget that Kurt was still _Kurt_ after all. They sit in silence for a few moments before Blaine asks, “You had no idea I liked you, really?” He looks up at Kurt slightly from underneath his eyelashes and the corners of Kurt’s mouth start to turn up in a grin. Blaine can’t help but follow suit.

“I didn't want to assume or anything. I'm not that full of myself." They laugh then and Kurt's grinning at Blaine like nothing's changed even though _everything's changed_ and just like that it's as if everything shifts into place for Blaine - it just feels _right_. He knows he's gross and sweaty, but he can't help it. He leans in and presses his lips to Kurt's, firm and sure, and Kurt doesn't hesitate in kissing Blaine back. It's totally the opposite of last night - soft and slow, with promises of what's to come. 

"I am sorry, Blaine," Kurt says when they finally break. "I promise the last thing I wanted to do was hurt you. I - I want to make it up to you." Kurt's voice drops lower at the last line and Blaine's cock twitches in his sweatpants because there's no mistaking Kurt's intent. Blaine doesn't trust his own voice, so he quirks an eyebrow instead and Kurt leans in further to whisper in Blaine's ear, hot and heavy. "Please, Blaine. You should let me make it up to you."

Blaine still doesn't trust his voice, but he really, _really_ wants to know exactly what Kurt has in mind, so he nods and quickly gathers his things so he can follow Kurt out to the car.

\---

The ride to Blaine’s house is silent. Blaine’s strumming with nervous energy even though he’s not really nervous – he and Kurt seem to finally be on the same page, and he still can’t believe this is his life. “You’re quiet,” Kurt comments, glancing sideways at Blaine and looking like the cat who caught the canary before returning his eyes to the road.

“It’s a lot to process,” Blaine finally says, tilting his head towards Kurt. “I spent a long time thinking this would never be possible.” 

“We’ll have to make up for lost time then, won’t we?” Kurt says softly as he pulls his car next to Blaine’s in the driveway and parks. They make their way inside, Blaine dropping his gym bag at the door to deal with later. 

Blaine turns to face Kurt, who just looks at him expectantly. He walks over to where Kurt’s standing and blurts out, “I’m really bad at this romance stuff.”

Kurt tries to hold in his laughter, but a soft chuckle escapes and he pulls Blaine closer. “I might know a thing or two about that,” he whispers, the words ghosting against Blaine’s cheek and making him shiver. Kurt runs a hand down Blaine’s arm and he realizes he’s still all sweaty from his workout. 

“I should, ah – I should probably take a shower,” he says, and he wasn’t kidding, _least romantic line ever_. Blaine half wonders if he should invite Kurt to come with him – and Kurt almost looks like he’s going to ask himself. “I’ll be quick?” he finally says, and Kurt smiles and nods, following him into his bedroom and sitting down on the bed while Blaine heads past into the bathroom. 

Blaine fiddles with the faucet and intends to take the fastest shower of his life. Because he saw how Kurt sunk down onto his bed and started to remove his shoes. Kurt’s performed those actions at least a dozen times this school year, but it’s different now. Blaine has no idea what Kurt has in mind – what he wanted to do to “make it up to him” – but his mind is racing with possibilities.

As Blaine steps under the water and grabs his shampoo, he really lets his mind wander. He doesn’t usually let himself think about Kurt in this way – he’d done it a time or two and felt horribly guilty after the fact, like he was crossing a boundary or something. One probably shouldn’t think about their best friend like that. But now that he _can think_ \- he can’t get the image out of his mind of Kurt placing kiss after kiss all over his body, imagining it’s Kurt’s hands running the soap down his torso instead of his own, and damnit, he’s hard and he needs to ignore that because Kurt is on his bed, waiting. Blaine reaches down anyways and gives himself a few quick strokes and moans probably loud enough for the sound to travel – oh, _great_ , Kurt will hear and think he was a freak for getting off when he was in the next room. 

Blaine knows what’s waiting for him on the other side of the door will be so much better than his own hand, so he forces himself to stop and finish cleaning up. He turns off the water and grabs a towel to dry off, realizing a bit belatedly that he didn’t bring a change of clothes – and all of his clothes are out in his bedroom. Where Kurt is. Where Kurt is waiting for him.

He breathes in deeply and wraps the towel around his waist, trying not to feel self-conscious. “Uh,” Blaine says, slowly opening the bathroom door. “Um, all of my clothes are out here, and –“   
“That’s so not a problem, Blaine,” Kurt replies, quietly and a little breathless, and Blaine realizes he’s _staring_. The towel is big and fluffy, but it still doesn’t leave much to the imagination. “You should come over here,” Kurt finally says, and his voice keens a little high on the tail end. The tone of Kurt’s voice causes Blaine to want him so much – and he’s not even sure _what_ he wants, just that he does. So badly.

Blaine opts for standing in front of Kurt instead of sitting down on the bed next to him, because if he sits down, he’s pretty sure nothing will be left to the imagination anymore – and well, he’s erring on the side of caution. Kurt runs his hands down Blaine’s arms once more, and the slow torture of what will happen next is driving Blaine crazy. “Were you, ah, in the shower?” Kurt’s blushing and looking up at him from under his eyelashes, and oh god, he _could_ hear him and now Blaine is blushing too. “It’s okay!” Kurt adds quickly. “I just – I hope you were thinking of me.”

Blaine’s voice catches in his throat when he tries to respond, because _yes, of course_ and he wants Kurt to know, but then Kurt laughs nervously and says, “I’ve been thinking of you. A lot, lately.” He looks up at Blaine again, and his expression is just so open and honest, Blaine can’t help reaching down to cup Kurt’s face and tilt his head back to get at his mouth to kiss him. He doesn’t waste any time slipping his tongue in Kurt’s mouth, loving how Kurt whines at the contact and squeezes where his hand is resting on Blaine’s arm. 

“You should come up onto the bed with me,” Kurt whispers in between kisses, trying to guide Blaine in the right direction.

“Yeah?” Blaine asks, grinning and finding his voice. It comes out a bit scratchy and Blaine clears his throat just as Kurt yanks at his hips. 

Blaine falls onto the bed, nearly crushing Kurt, who doesn’t seem to mind one bit. He grins at Blaine and lets out a triumphant, “Aha!”

Kurt’s smile fades a little as he brushes a wet curl out of Blaine’s face. “Just where I want you,” he murmurs and he stares at Blaine so intently, his eyes cross a little. “Actually,” he starts, pulling Blaine further up the bed and flipping them so Blaine is on his back. Blaine goes willingly, falling against the pillows. “ _Now_ you’re where I want you,” Kurt adds, his eyes transfixed on the towel still haphazardly wrapped around Blaine’s waist, shifted enough to be barely covering anything. 

As much as Blaine wants to know Kurt’s next move, he also really wants to _see Kurt_. He reaches up to toy with the top button of Kurt’s shirt. “Hey, can I?” he asks dumbly, and feels bad for a moment before Kurt glances down at him and nods.

“Yeah, of course,” Kurt says, starting to work on the bottom buttons to speed the process along. “Anything you want, Blaine. _Anything_.”

Blaine slows his hands and looks up at Kurt. Blaine’s not greedy – he just really would like to get off, preferably with Kurt. The ball is suddenly in his court and he’s got to pass it back to Kurt, because the last thing he wants to do is scare Kurt off or freak him out or – okay, maybe _he’s_ freaking out. Kurt is looking down at him curiously, and Blaine takes a deep breath and makes his fingers start working again, unbuttoning the last button on Kurt’s shirt. “I just – I need to see you.”

Kurt nods again and lets Blaine push the shirt off his shoulders. Blaine can’t help unabashedly staring at Kurt’s pale skin, committing every line and curve to memory. “Wow, Kurt,” Blaine murmurs, tracing a finger down the length of Kurt’s chest because he _can_ , and Kurt starts to blush again, the pink hue continuing down his neck and further, further. Blaine hadn’t really ever seen Kurt blush before last night and has a tiny twinge of pride because _he_ is the one who’s causing it. 

Kurt squirms a little because Blaine is still staring and he leans far enough down until he’s hovering over Blaine, just inches from his face. “Not that I wasn’t enjoying the view, but …” Kurt trails off and suddenly, Kurt’s lips are on his again. Kissing Kurt is amazing, but he still needs more. Kurt must take note from the way Blaine’s kisses are getting more and more desperate, but he just can’t _help it_. His cock is practically aching now, the roughness of the towel rubbing up against it whenever Kurt shifts but it’s nowhere near enough to get Blaine where he needs to go. “Tell me what you want, Blaine,” Kurt hums against Blaine’s skin as he kisses down his chest, his lips setting fire to his skin wherever they touch.

“I want – I need – _please_ , touch me, Kurt,” Blaine blurts out and almost adds ‘or let me touch myself,’ but luckily he has enough filter left to realize that would probably sound insane. Kurt doesn’t waste any time pulling the towel away and Blaine realizes Kurt’s stopped kissing his chest. It’s because he’s staring himself. “God, Blaine,” he whispers before running a hand lightly down the length of his cock. Blaine has to use every ounce of willpower not to thrust his hips up against Kurt’s hand. He loosely grips Blaine with his fist and starts to pump, his movements a little tentative still, but Blaine doesn’t even remotely care because _Kurt’s hand is on his cock_. “Okay?” Kurt asks, seeming to need reassurance.

Blaine lets out a long breath he didn’t even realize he was holding. “ _So_ okay, oh my god, Kurt,” he babbles, and it must have been what Kurt needed because his strokes become a little faster, firmer, more confident. What was Kurt saying about confidence last night? Blaine can’t remember, because Kurt twists his hand just under the head of Blaine’s cock, and he exclaims, “Yes, Kurt, right there, fuck, _fuck_.”

Kurt’s hand slows, and for a moment, Blaine thinks he said something wrong. He locks eyes with Kurt and Kurt looks like he wants to say something, and Blaine is about to beg him to tell him so they can get on with it when Kurt says, “We could do that, you know. Fuck.”

Kurt speeds up his hand again, like he was just throwing out a conversational tidbit, like we could also order pizza or something, and _oh my god, Kurt wants to have sex with him_. He’s not quite sure how he’s going to have a semi-serious conversation with Kurt’s hand on his dick. 

“We don’t have to,” Kurt blurts out finally, because right, Blaine hadn’t answered. “I just wanted to let you know … I’ve thought about it. A lot.”

If Blaine was having trouble forming sentences before, he is so screwed now. Kurt just admitted to thinking about having sex with him … that’s way, _way_ more serious than ‘let me make out with my best friend to see if I like guys, and oh, I’ll give him a hand job for the trouble.’ “Have you really?” Blaine finally gets out, because he suddenly wants to know everything Kurt has thought about. Obviously he’s thought about sex before, but never with Kurt. That used to be so off limits for him – those limits have thankfully gone out the window.

Kurt blushes a tad more, still stroking Blaine’s cock, almost lazily at this point – not nearly enough to make him come, just enough to drive him mad. “It’s all I can get off to lately, you fucking me,” he admits, a little shyly. “I know it’s not even close to the same thing, but I imagine my fingers are …” He tugs Blaine’s cock firmly at the admission, and Blaine is practically sputtering. He can’t believe Kurt _fingered_ himself and imagined it was Blaine. “Okay, I’m done with the creepy oversharing now,” Kurt finally says, laughing nervously, and Blaine reaches down to still Kurt’s hand. 

“ _So_ not creepy, Kurt,” Blaine admits, his voice hoarse and raspy. He sits up enough to pull Kurt’s face to his, tense under his touch, and add, “That’s … really, really hot, _fuck_ Kurt.” 

He kisses Kurt fiercely and Kurt finally relaxes, kissing back. “It’s really also really hot when you swear, by the way,” Kurt says in between kisses, nipping at Blaine’s bottom lip when he dives back in. “In two and a half years, I don’t think I’ve ever heard you swear,” he adds after a moment, and he’s breathing heavy and he’s so out of breath just from _kissing_ and Blaine is kind of out of breath too. “So, if it’s hot and not creepy, does that mean …” Kurt just stares at Blaine as he trails off, his lips swollen and slightly parted and his pupils wide and _god_ , Blaine wants exactly that. Well, almost.

“Oh, fuck yes,” Blaine quickly whispers, really not holding back on the swearing anymore. Kurt shivers a bit in his arms and Blaine twists his neck up to kiss Kurt one last time, mustering up the courage to ask. “Just one thing,” he finally says softly.

“Anything,” Kurt replies as soon as the words are out of his mouth, and Blaine knows he means it. “Whatever you want, Blaine.”

“I want …” Blaine starts, biting down hard on the inside of his lip to distract himself. “I want you to fuck me instead. Is that – is that okay?”

A small smile curls on Kurt’s lips. “Yeah, of course, Blaine. I just assumed …” Kurt trails off and shakes his head. “It doesn’t matter. That’s more than okay.”

“Yeah?” Blaine asks, just to be sure, and Kurt grins and it’s _adorable_ and holy shit, this is really happening. “I’m gonna,” he says, reaching for the button on Kurt’s jeans and Kurt nods, egging him on and groaning when his cock is finally free from the constraints of his tight jeans. He pushes them down around his thighs along with Kurt’s underwear and Blaine has another moment where he has to just take it all in. Kurt’s cock is gorgeous, which seems like the wrong thing to say, but it is, so hard and glistening a little at the tip. Blaine can’t help himself – he lowers his mouth to drop a kiss on the head and then slowly takes Kurt in his mouth, just barely, swirling his tongue around Kurt’s cock and it might be the first time he’s ever done this, but he is _so_ in love.

“Blaine,” Kurt stammers, gripping onto Blaine’s shoulder for support. “Blaine, if you want me to fuck you, we should probably save that for another time. Your mouth feels far too good for me to last very long and ...”

“Sorry,” Blaine apologizes, pulling his mouth off and looking a little sheepish.

“No, you’re not,” Kurt teases, his voice a little less wrecked. “Do you have condoms?”

Blaine nods. “Yeah, in the drawer,” he says, motioning to his nightstand. He’s suddenly thankful they're there - for his birthday, the glee club members put together a basket of the most _absurd_ gifts, ones Blaine would apparently never use. He wasn't sure who threw in the condoms, but he's really, really grateful someone did. 

Blaine watches as Kurt undresses the rest of the way and retrieves the condoms and lube from his bottom drawer. "I'm surprised you're so prepared," Kurt says, smirking and climbing back on the bed. 

"You did say you were going to get me laid for my birthday," Blaine teases back as Kurt settles on his knees in between Blaine's spread legs. 

"Who knew I'd be doing the job myself," Kurt murmurs, stroking Blaine's thigh softly. He probably intends it to be a comforting gesture, but it's making Blaine's stomach twist up tighter and tighter in anticipation. They were really doing this, weren't they? 

It’s a little awkward at first. Even if Kurt’s had a bit of practice lately (and Blaine won’t ever get over that admission, never ever), Blaine has a few years more on him and talks him through it, trying to keep his voice calm and soothing. It becomes harder to accomplish when Kurt adds a second finger, Blaine really aching with the familiar burn and stretch and Kurt watching in awe as Blaine falls apart under his touch. Kurt’s fingers feel different than his own, that plus the angle has him hitting places Blaine never has has been able to before. “You okay?” Kurt asks, looking a little concerned, and Blaine realizes he’s stopped talking, just sort of panting and groaning as Kurt moves his fingers rhythmically in and out. 

“Mmmmhmm,” Blaine whines, because that’s all he can say. Words are hard right now when Kurt’s fingers are twisting inside of him, and then he adds a third, and Blaine forces himself to get this out. “Kurt, you feel amazing.”

“I’m sure what comes next will be even more amazing,” Kurt whispers and Blaine knows he’s right.

“Yeah, let’s get on with that. Please,” Blaine begs, and he tries not to gasp at the shock of Kurt pulling his fingers out, leaving him feeling oddly empty. He watches as Kurt unwraps a condom and his hands are shaking just a bit, and Blaine pulls out of his lust-induced haze just a bit to ask. “Still okay with this, right?”

“I’ve never been more okay with something,” Kurt blurts out, crawling up the bed to kiss Blaine hard on the mouth. “No regrets, okay?” he whispers on Blaine’s lips when they break.

“None,” Blaine adds, kissing Kurt one more time before he moves back between Blaine’s legs.

“So, how – do you want to turn over or …?” Kurt asks. He’s blushing a bit again, but he’s also smiling. Blaine wants to see Kurt, every expression he makes, so he shakes his head.

“No, like this. So I can see you.” Blaine guides Kurt against him, wrapping his legs around him to keep him close.

“Yeah, okay,” Kurt says, grabbing the lube and squirting what’s probably far too much than necessary in his hand. Blaine bites his lip to keep from laughing at Kurt’s shocked face when it happens. “Shush,” Kurt says at his expression, and Blaine can’t even respond, because before he can, Kurt’s cock is lined up at his entrance and Blaine breathes in sharply.

Kurt goes slow, almost painfully slow, letting Blaine get used all of the new sensations - and really, just as much for his own benefit as Blaine's. “I’m not hurting you, am I?” Kurt asks, since Blaine’s face is a bit scrunched up and Blaine just shakes his head.

“No, no, come on, you can move more,” Blaine says and Kurt inches forward slowly. The only sound in the room is their labored breathing and Blaine thinks he can faintly hear his heart trying to beat out of his chest. 

Finally, Kurt’s in as far as he can go, and Blaine’s about to beg him to do something, anything when he asks, “Blaine, I need to – can I move?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Blaine replies, and to his surprise, it comes out sort of growly. Kurt’s eyes widen, so he must like it. Kurt angles his hips a little as he pulls back out, his cock slowly dragging over Blaine’s prostate, and holy _fuck_. “Right there, fuck, Kurt, right there,” Blaine whines, and Kurt pushes in at almost the same angle, dragging over it again.

“God, Blaine, you should see yourself,” Kurt murmurs, his eyes transfixed on Blaine’s face.

“I think I have the better view,” Blaine replies, laughing lightly. The laugh turns into a groan when Kurt pulls out again and he feels that wonderful, amazing heat compiling low in his stomach.

“Beg to differ,” Kurt says airily as his hips snap forward once again. “Do you think … do you think you could touch yourself?” Kurt's mouth drops open wide at the thought.

Blaine groans again, because Kurt really is getting off on watching him. Any lingering doubts of Kurt really liking him vanish and he loosely wraps his hand around his cock as Kurt continues to move. “I’ll come way too fast if I keep this up,” he admits shakily, even though it feels amazing, Kurt’s cock inside of him and Blaine’s hand on his own. 

“I see nothing wrong with this,” Kurt replies, gasping on a particularly deep thrust. “I bet you look amazing when you come.”

Blaine is happy to oblige, wrapping his hand around himself more firmly, pumping hard and fast because he’s _so close_ and Kurt’s still looking at him like he’s the most fascinating human being in the entire universe, or at least all of Ohio (even though again, he begs to differ – that title definitely belongs to Kurt). “You’re close, right?” Kurt brokenly asks after a beat. “I’m so close, Blaine, so close.”

Kurt’s voice is what finally puts him over the edge and Blaine calls out Kurt’s name as he comes. His orgasm is so intense, he almost misses Kurt’s, which follows closely behind. He opens his eyes quickly at Kurt’s ‘oh, oh’ that escapes his lips, thankful for the signal because he still can’t get over the fact that he made another person come, and that person was _Kurt_. 

He’s mildly aware of Kurt pulling out and tying off the condom – everything is sort of subdued and there’s a white noise ringing in his ears, and he’s really kind of tired and really happy, if he’s being honest. Kurt reaches over him to toss the condom in Blaine’s trash, aiming and spectacularly missing and Blaine can’t help it – he bursts out laughing.

“That’s going to stay there now, just so you know,” Kurt tells him, a bit haughty, but he’s smirking and trying not to laugh himself. “Which, all the better, because you look like a really comfy pillow right now.” Kurt sighs and wraps an arm around Blaine’s chest, nuzzling into his side.

“Oh yeah?” Blaine asks, not meaning for it to come out as shocked as it does – oops. Kurt narrows his eyes at Blaine, flipping on his stomach to face him.

“I don’t know when you’re going to get it through your thick head that I actually like you.” Kurt taps a finger on his forehead to prove his point.

“I didn’t want to assume,” Blaine says, rolling out from under him when Kurt realizes he’s mocking him and smacks his hip. 

“You’re lucky I think you’re worth the trouble,” Kurt huffs, throwing his arm back over Blaine. Blaine wraps his own arms around Kurt, holding him close and Kurt sighs again. “That’s better. I was hoping you’d be a cuddler, because a nap sounds pretty awesome right now.” As if on cue, Kurt yawns and by association, Blaine yawns himself. Funny how that always seems to work. “Maybe after a nap we can do that all over again to remind you how much I like you.”

“I might need lots of reminders,” Blaine says, his eyes beginning to droop. “Lots and lots of reminders.”

“I think we can arrange that.” Kurt places a few soft kisses on Blaine’s neck, drifting off in what seems like mid-kiss. Blaine laughs softly into Kurt’s hair before nestling his own head against Kurt’s – whatever Kurt may say about Blaine being a good pillow, he makes a pretty comfy one himself.


End file.
